Là auprès de la cheminée
by EinalemButler
Summary: TRAD. Leur traditionnelle soirée de la veille de Noël, aussi appelée le rassemblement annuel des vagabonds de Lee Unwin, se tient dans le pub de Harry, Kingsman, depuis ses débuts dans les années 80 (Harry, bien sûr, faisant partie des vagabonds). Ou : dans lequel Eggsy joue le tout pour le tout et le destin de Harry a toujours été déterminé par les Unwin (barman UA).


Bonjour...

Donc ceci est une traduction d'un OS de Flare Warrior que j'ai particulièrement adoré, intitulé There upon the fireplace. C'est du Hartwin, c'est un mignon petit UA comme je les aime, je ne pouvais qu'adorer de toute façon. Et donc voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire ce texte en français, mais c'est ma toute première traduction donc si vous voyez le moindre truc qui gêne n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, histoire que je m'améliore à l'avenir. En espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !

* * *

« Trois laits de poule de plus et un rhum avec des glaçons ! » Eggsy balance son plateau de service sur le bar avec un claquement, et se jette sur un tabouret en regardant Harry travailler, laissant son menton reposer dans sa main, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Harry attrape des bouteilles pour exécuter les commandes.

« Tristan a déjà décidé de les boire cul sec ?

\- Ça fait une heure de plus que la dernière fois.

\- Je suppose. » Harry verse le contenu de la bouteille non labellisée – un lait de poule fait maison – dans des verres, avant de rencontrer le regard d'Eggsy.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de travailler ce soir si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Harry, » sourit Eggsy, et le regard de Harry vacille sur ses lèvres. « J'en ai envie. C'est une tradition de Noël maintenant, vraiment. Et puis, ce beau cul en vaut l'affaire. » Il cligne de l'œil pour faire bonne mesure et Harry soupire, affectueusement désapprobateur, le fantôme d'un rictus sur les lèvres. C'est un mensonge flagrant, étant donné que le pub est techniquement fermé et que presque tous ceux présents ont connu Eggsy quand il portait encore des couches. Ceci dit, Harry n'a jamais manqué de jouer le jeu.

Leur traditionnelle soirée de la veille de Noël, aussi appelée « le rassemblement annuel des vagabonds de Lee Unwin », se tient dans le pub de Harry, Kingsman, depuis ses débuts dans les années 80 (Harry, bien sûr, faisant partie des vagabonds). C'était avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait une famille et Harry s'indignait alors encore de l'invasion systématique de son pub solitaire, mais qui restait ouvert la veille de Noël, par Lee et compagnie. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on a dit à Eggsy – depuis qu'il est en âge de s'en souvenir, Harry est en quelque sorte devenu leur hôte résigné et avenant. Et depuis qu'Eggsy est en âge d'être serveur, il est follement amoureux de leur barman sarcastique et propre sur lui.

Mais cela remonte à loin. Même si le « follement » est toujours douloureusement d'actualité, depuis qu'il est parti pour l'université Eggsy doit se contenter de la fête de la veille de Noël et de ses rares visites pour apprécier de tels moments, avec Harry qui se montre gentil et spirituel et immunisé contre les avances incroyablement évidentes d'Eggsy.

« Les gentlemen ne se vantent jamais. » Le ton de Harry peut difficilement passer pour une réprimande.

Eggsy émet un « hum » d'acquiescement. « Non, mais ils ont un assez bon sens des affaires pour savoir ce à quoi servent les pantalons moulants. »

L'attitude composée de Harry se craquelle une inconvenance difficilement réprimée le pousse à s'incliner imperceptiblement vers lui avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Imbécile effronté. Ne suis-je plus assez doué pour appâter mes clients ?

\- T'as un cul de première classe et tu le sais, ou tu le cacherais pas derrière le bar. C'est pas les membres de ton fanclub qui t'ont fait démarrer tout ce truc ?

\- Non, » répond dignement Harry. « J'ai réussi à dissoudre mon fanclub officiel après avoir quitté l'école. »

Eggsy rit mais pas Harry, ce qui le fait s'arrêter net. « Sans dec. Vraiment ? »

Harry semble réaliser qu'il a fait un faux-pas colossal et se fait hésitant.

« Et bien, il n'était pas bien grand, et il n'a pas vraiment été dissous – il a seulement été dédié à un autre lycéen.

\- Dans ce cas, personne ne m'empêchera de me déclarer le nouveau président. Je vais faire des T-shirts et les vendre en faisant du porte à porte. J'pourrais probablement arrêter les études avec les bénéfices. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse exprimer les pensées qui se cachent derrière son expression vaguement alarmée, les premières lignes d'une autre chanson de John Denver retentissent, chantées par un écossais à la voix profonde épaissie par l'alcool. Eggsy grimace devant la justesse faiblissante des notes de Merlin.

« Tu pourrais vouloir arrêter Merlin.

\- Plutôt, oui. L'une d'entre elles est pour lui ? »

Eggsy acquiesce et Harry sort une autre bouteille non labellisée de lait de poule marquée d'un innocent petit morceau de ruban vert.

« T'es venu préparé cette année.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasions d'entendre Take Me Home, Country Roads chantée par un Merlin ivre, acquiesce ironiquement Harry, puis, sa voix prenant une intonation implorante : j'espère t'entendre chanter.

\- Putain, non. Si je chante, j'en entendrai parler jusqu'à la fin de la décennie.

\- C'est parce que ta voix est tellement adorable. » Harry lui sort ce foutu regard, celui où ses yeux marron deviennent immenses et larmoyants et pleins d'espoir et ses paupières battent, et Eggsy pointe vers lui un doigt accusateur.

« Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Quoi donc ? » demande Harry, mais un sourire vient ruiner son expression parfaitement innocente. « Complimenter tes merveilleuses gammes de voix ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ». Eggsy laisse échapper un soupir exagéré. « J'y penserai. Je promets rien. »

Harry a fini les boissons et les a toutes posées sur le plateau, mais Eggsy est toujours au bar et Harry n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui dire de partir. Il commence à essuyer un verre, les manches blanches relevées de sa chemise déboutonnée offrant à Eggsy une vue agréable sur ses avant-bras.

Harry est bien fait pour un barman, se dit Eggsy pour ce qui est probablement la millième fois en sept ans. Toujours magnifique mais sans vraiment y prêter attention, Harry est en quelque sorte devenu encore plus agréable à regarder avec le temps – même si c'est peut-être la vision biaisée d'Eggsy qui parle. Il est grand, mais n'est imposant que lorsqu'il veut l'être, et fort, mais réussit tout de même même à paraître doux. A présent les mèches d'argent de plus en plus nombreuses dans ses cheveux étincellent à la lumière quand il bouge, ses yeux sont d'un marron intelligent et sombre et pourtant chaleureux et ses lèvres sont une merveilleuse invitation qu'elles parlent ou qu'elles soient scellées.

Après un peu trop de temps, Eggsy détourne le regard et le pose plus sûrement sur la télévision. Et puis il rit.

« Pretty Woman ? Vraiment ?

\- C'est la veille de Noël. Les gens veulent voir des choses joyeuses.

\- Tu sais Harry, on m'a dit une fois qu'il y a des films exprès pour Noël.

\- Oui, qui parlent d'abandonner ses rêves et d'à quel point les différences sont appréciées – mais seulement si elles sont utiles. Il y a très peu de classiques de Noël qui reflètent des valeurs modernes.

\- Vraiment ? » demande Eggsy, souriant de manière encore plus stupide si c'est possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Maman, j'ai raté l'avion ?

\- Dans lequel un enfant négligé est abandonné à la merci de deux hommes qui vont jusqu'à essayer de le tuer. Très festif.

\- Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge ?

\- La version de deux mille neuf ? Terrifiante. Et il n'est pas beaucoup mieux que les autres.

\- Super Noël ?

\- Peut-être encore plus terrifiant. Perdre le contrôle de ton apparence, imagine un peu.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Tu sais ce que je pense ?

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu me le diras de toute façon.

\- Je pense que tu es juste un grand romantique avec des goûts épouvantables en matière de films, qui regarde des comédies romantiques pour le fun. »

Harry émet un son entre la dérision et l'acquiescement. « Absurde – absolument ridicule. Je te ferai jeter en prison pour diffamation.

\- Faudrait déjà m'attraper. »

Peut-être (évidemment) qu'Eggsy veut l'appâter. Il bouge assez lentement pour attraper le plateau à boissons – pas qu'il en ait besoin, étant donné que Harry est rapide comme l'éclair et attrape le bras d'Eggsy avant même que ses doigts ne se rapprochent du métal. Le mouvement l'amène si près qu'Eggsy peut presque goûter son après-rasage, et il maudit le large comptoir en bois de chêne entre eux alors que sa vision est envahie par la rictus dangereux de Harry.

« Il faudrait déjà rendre ça difficile, chéri. »

Pour la millième fois dans sa vie Eggsy pense que ça y est, il a finalement l'attention de Harry – et puis Harry recule, rectifiant son attitude, le moment déjà passé.

« Tu n'as pas des boissons à servir ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire figé.

Eggsy retient un soupir et soulève son plateau.

« Je t'aurai un jour », promet-il. Il ne parle pas de s'échapper, mais Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Eggsy se réconforte en décidant que Harry semble un peu coupable à l'idée de le rejeter.

* * *

« Je l'aime », dit Eggsy, lâchant la boisson de Merlin sur la table et prenant le siège du chanteur écossais à côté de Roxy.

Elle ne demande pas qui, ne réfléchit même pas à sa réponse.

« Je sais. Tout le monde le sait. Même Harry le sait.

\- Roxy, » gémit Eggsy.

Elle laisse tomber son menton dans sa main et bat des paupières avec de grands yeux simplets.

« Harry, j'ai les commandes. Tu les fais pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je suis un serveur ! Je dois servir les gens ! »

Roxy plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

« Et tu ne fais que l'attendre en le regardant faire les boissons. A chaque fois. » Elle s'incline sur sa chaise, jetant un regard appuyé à son verre à demi vide. « Et tu n'es pas un serveur, au fait, tu es un étudiant à l'université bénéficiant d'une bourse d'études complète et qui fait du bénévolat la veille de Noël.

\- C'est la tradition, » marmonne Eggsy, même s'il ne nie qu'à moitié. Roxy le laisse méditer là-dessus alors que Merlin entame le second refrain. Il finit par accepter le fait qu'elle a raison et s'affale sur sa chaise, poussant un soupir de défaite. « Si Harry le sait, j'imagine que c'est sans espoir.

\- Harry pense que tu joues avec lui. »

Eggsy la regarde prendre une autre gorgée de son lait de poule, nonchalante et sans la moindre pointe d'intention sarcastique, avant qu'il ne fasse une tentative de réponse.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi il penserait – je n'en rêverais même – pourquoi ?! »

Roxy pose son verre et répond comme s'ils en avaient déjà discuté. « Tu as la moitié de son âge c'est un ami de tes parents tu lui fais du rentre dedans depuis que tu as dix-sept ans.

\- Parce que je suis amoureux de lui depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Maintenant ça fait partie de la tradition. Il ne va rien tenter avec le fils de son meilleur ami alors que rien n'a changé dans votre relation depuis six ans. »

Roxy n'accorde aucune attention à son regard de plus en plus horrifié, parce qu'elle a de la glace à la place du sang et parce qu'elle sait aussi qu'elle a raison, foutue elle. Eggsy ne s'est pas attendu à réussir depuis des années, donc il n'a pas essayé depuis des années. Il s'en tient à des tentatives ridicules et rejetables, de peur que ce qu'ils ont déjà ne parte en morceaux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire d'autre, bordel ? Vu qu'il a tout fait échouer tout seul, il n'y a pas moyen que Harry le prenne sérieusement s'il lui demande juste de dîner avec lui. La manière dont il a agi et qui l'a mené à ce _statu quo_ n'arrange pas les choses non plus. Et ce n'est pas comme si cela avait pu bien se passer quand il a commencé tout ça – il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque, après tout.

C'est un fouillis sans espoir. Il baisse la tête sur la table et Roxy lui presse l'épaule dans une tentative à peine passable de réconfort.

Ceci dit, pense-t-il alors que la voix du John Denver écossais s'estompe et que les notes calmes de Pretty Woman s'immiscent entre les sons de la fête, Harry a mis My Fair Lady l'année dernière et Un Monde pour Nous l'année avant, et d'autres encore avant, parce qu'il est un féru de romantisme avec un faible pour les gestes grandiloquents.

« Rox, sois honnête », demande-t-il, relevant brusquement la tête. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité pour que, si quelque chose change, il saisisse l'occasion ? »

Roxy tourne le rond de serviette pour qu'il reflète l'image plutôt distordue d'un Harry contemplant l'arrière de la tête d'Eggsy avec mélancolie.

« J'en suis plutôt sûre. »

Il jette un coup d'œil en retour et Harry redirige immédiatement son attention sur James, qui s'est assis au bar à un moment donné. Bon Dieu, Eggsy ne laissera pas passer une autre fête sans être absolument certain que cet homme n'est pas intéressé.

« Merci Rox », dit-il rapidement, se dressant sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire et s'éloigne vers le stand de karaoké.

« Harry est par là ! » s'exclame trop tard Roxy, indiquant la direction opposée.

« Il a une chance ? » demande Merlin, se laissant tomber sur le siège vacant.

« Honnêtement ? Aucune idée.

\- Faut espérer, hein ? » ajoute Lee, balançant sa chaise en arrière pour se tenir précairement entre les tables et participer à la conversation. « J'ai mis dix livres en jeu pour ce soir.

\- C'est la troisième année que tu paries », renchérit Merlin, et Roxy émet un « hum » d'acquiescement.

\- Lee est toujours l'optimiste de service.

\- Au moins le garçon m'a finalement resservi. » Merlin tend sa main vers son verre plein de lait de poule, mais Roxy, l'une des nombreuses personnes à être fatiguées de l'entendre chanter, peu importe à quel point il est doué en étant sobre, claque sa main au-dessus du verre.

« Hé, pas moyen. T'en as eu assez. »

Déconcerté, Merlin utilise la distraction pour balayer sa main.

« J'y retourne dans dix minutes », se vante-t-il, et il vide son verre.

* * *

Ça ne frappe pas Eggsy jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne sur la petite scène pliante, à quel point il va paraître stupidement énamouré (quoique ça soit un juste résumé de ses sentiments) ou que c'est, pour être un tantinet dramatique, la seule et unique tentative qu'il fera pour conquérir Harry Hart, huitième merveille du monde et probablement l'amour de sa vie.

Bien sûr, le temps qu'il se souvienne d'être nerveux, la chanson a déjà commencé.

« I don't want a lot for Christmas... » (je ne veux pas beaucoup de choses pour Noël...). Sa famille et ses amis émettent quelques huées et encouragements, mais la tête de Harry qui décolle du bar, la surprise clairement inscrite sur son visage, et la vague d'affection qui envahit la poitrine d'Eggsy sont tout ce dont il a besoin. Avec un embarras mêlé d'une immense détermination, Eggsy se lance dans son geste grandiloquent sans un regard en arrière.

Même si ça ne mène à rien, Eggsy décide que ça en vaut la peine, parce que Harry a l'air figé sur place alors qu'Eggsy le pointe du doigt et déclare « All I want for Christmas is you. » (Tu es tout ce que je veux pour Noël)

Il est assez tard pour que tout le monde soit au moins pompette, donc il n'est que vaguement surpris quand les personnes à côté de lui commencent à danser au moment où la chanson se fait entraînante. Il est surpris de s'apercevoir que la danse est prenante, se propageant si bien que ceux qui ne dansent pas ont l'air plus étranges que ceux qui dansent, et à la fin du second refrain il pointe sa main vers Harry et lui fait signe de le rejoindre.

Il n'a jamais vu Harry aussi surpris que quand il secoue la tête. Il y a une pointe d'incrédulité qui hante ses yeux, comme s'il pensait encore que c'est une blague, et c'est inacceptable, alors Eggsy saute de la scène et se dirige vers lui.

Il peut presque toucher le bar quand il atteint la fin de la corde du micro.

Il se figure que c'est plutôt poétique – Eggsy est allé aussi loin que possible, c'est au tour de Harry de faire les quelques derniers pas. Il hausse les sourcils et tend de nouveau sa main.

Harry a l'air de rougir. C'est formidable, sauf qu'il ne fait pas un geste pour quitter la sûreté de son bar. Eggsy écarte grand les bras et sourit en chantant « I'm just gonna keep on waiting. » (je vais juste continuer d'attendre)

Daisy heurte l'arrière de ses jambes, sautillant dans une vague approximation de danse, et il se tourne pour la faire virevolter la joyeuse gamine. Elle file (ou est peut-être amenée) vers Roxy et Eggsy compte bien se retourner.

Sauf qu'il est emmêlé dans la foutue corde du micro et « please bring my baby back to me » (s'il vous plaît ramenez-moi mon bébé) gagne quelques octaves à cause de sa nervosité.

C'était un bon essai, pense-t-il pendant les secondes où il est sur le point de tomber par terre, qui va sans aucun doute casser la corde du micro et mettre une fin prématurée à sa tentative maladroite de romance.

Mais il ne trébuche finalement pas – à la place, il heurte quelque chose de chaud et de solide et des mains énergiques se placent sur ses bras pour faire bonne mesure, et il se retrouve avec un sourire plus brillant que le Rockefeller Christmas Tree devant Harry.

Il se libère et tourne dans les bras de Harry, essayant de faire en sorte que son manque de souffle ne ruine pas la chanson. Harry le regarde avec une interrogation chaleureuse qui fait éclater une vague d'espoir dans la poitrine d'Eggsy. Ils sont si proches que chaque parole n'est maintenant chantée que pour lui. Même Eggsy peut entendre ce que ça fait à sa voix, le changement de son ton et la douceur de ses notes. Il se rapproche, encourageant Harry à se balancer sur le rythme festif, s'autorisant audacieusement à poser ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. « This is all I'm asking for. » (c'est tout ce que je demande)

Il est ravi que le pouvoir magique de la musique lui permette de mémoriser les paroles sans même y penser, car les dernières paroles qu'il est conscient de chanter sont « I just want you on my own, more than you could ever know. » (Je te veux juste pour moi tout seul, plus que tu pourras jamais le savoir)

Il avait prévu de souffler la dernière note, d'obtenir quelques rires, puis d'emmener Harry dans un coin des toilettes et de l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre la raison, mais maintenant il ne peut pas trouver une bonne raison d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Qui que ce soit qui ait attrapé le micro quand il l'a balancé par-dessus son épaule sera élu meilleur chanteur de la fête de Noël, mais il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui c'est parce que, avant que le micro n'ait pu heurter le sol, ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Harry.

Le chœur des chanteurs pré-enregistrés emporte la dernière note alors qu'il emmêle ses mains dans la coiffure impeccable de Harry, les bras de celui-ci se glissant autour de lui pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser.

Il imagine qu'il doit luire tellement il a chaud, et Harry a définitivement le goût d'une Guiness fraîche, et la seule chose qui leur fait rompre le baiser est le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui éclate dans la pièce bien trop tôt à son goût.

Ils ne se lâchent pas pendant qu'ils rient, parce qu'évidemment, à quoi ils s'attendaient, vraiment. Leurs yeux brillent de joie pendant que les sifflements et les applaudissements s'apaisent, doux et sans aucun mot alors qu'ils se révèlent l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai dit que je pourrais chanter », murmure finalement Eggsy, et Harry rit encore.

« Je crois que tu as sous-estimé la durée du moment pendant lequel les gens vont s'en souvenir. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est doux, c'est mignon, on aime on aime.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
